Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! is the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and the seventy-ninth episode overall. Overview As the new season begins, host Chris McLean introduces the contestants from the previous season (minus Blaineley) before announcing they wont be returning this season, but rather a new set of contestants would be fighting for the million. After he goes through and introduces each of the contestants, he blows up the boat their on, and leaves them to swim to shore, much to their dismay. Once back on the island, the contestants are told to race through the woods, and the order they arrive places them on one of two teams, the Mutant Maggots (which consists of Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, and Zoey) and the Toxic Rats (B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, and Staci). After the teams are divided up, they are put through their second challenge, getting their teams totem pole, which is being hung by rope from a tree, and get it back to the campgrounds to claim their cabin before the attached bomb explodes. The teams originally can't agree on how to get them down, with Anne Maria just attempting it on her own and hurting herself and Brick getting himself stuck in midair. Eventually both teams get them down and use them to ride down stream unaware of the waterfall at the end. Back at camp, Chris and Chef are relaxing when classic competitor Owen shows up to express his want to compete this season. Chris, who doesn't care about that, has Chef strap a bomb to his face and detonates it. Soon after, the Toxic Rats arrive and claim the good cabin, but the Mutant Maggots, who've lost control of their totem, are launched over a hill, and the bomb explodes, destroying the good cabin. Due to his love for destruction, Chris allows the Maggots to be the winners, and that night the Rats vote off Staci due to her constant lying. Exclusive Clip Staci's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island opens by explaining some of her family members and their great achievements, such as inventing forks, floors, and plates and adding exaggeration to their importance. She then goes on to say she cant wait to tell everyone about her family, believing they'll be impressed by them. Trivia * This episode features every member of the original cast and the Revenge of the Island cast except Blaineley. * This episode marks the introduction of the Revenge of the Island cast. * This episode takes place roughly three months after the last. * Despite the entire cast appearing, Owen is the only person from the original cast to speak. * This is the first time someone is voted off in the first episode, being Staci. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Chris McLean Category:Episodes featuring Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes featuring Anne Maria Category:Episodes featuring B Category:Episodes featuring Brick McArthur Category:Episodes featuring Dakota Milton Category:Episodes featuring Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Cameron Wilkins Category:Episodes featuring Jo Category:Episodes featuring Lightning Jackson Category:Episodes featuring Mike Category:Episodes featuring Sam Category:Episodes featuring Scott Category:Episodes featuring Staci Category:Episodes featuring Zoey Category:Episode guide Category:Episodes featuring Beth Category:Episodes featuring Bridgette Category:Episodes featuring Cody Anderson Category:Episodes featuring Courtney Category:Episodes featuring DJ Category:Episodes featuring Duncan Category:Episodes featuring Eva Category:Episodes featuring Ezekiel Category:Episodes featuring Geoff Category:Episodes featuring Gwen Category:Episodes featuring Harold McGrady Category:Episodes featuring Heather Category:Episodes featuring Izzy Category:Episodes featuring Justin Category:Episodes featuring Katie Category:Episodes featuring Leshawna Category:Episodes featuring Lindsay Category:Episodes featuring Noah Category:Episodes featuring Owen Category:Episodes featuring Sadie Category:Episodes featuring Trent Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Category:Episodes featuring Alejandro Burromuerto Category:Episodes featuring Sierra